


graduation

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "I want to be the one you graduate with"
Relationships: Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, Tsuge! xD

Lips soft as velvet were pressing against his own, accompanied by soft gasps and a warm hand that was sneakily sliding underneath his shirt, fingertips that were exploring and seemed to know what they were doing. 

Tsuge held his breath. Was this heaven already? 

Softly having been pushed back by Minato on his own couch, he was now lying there, frozen yet on fire with the blond above him, straddling his lap, hands on his chest. 

Tsuge blinked, but then he felt like he wanted to take part, too, wanted to touch, reach out, _feel_. 

Minato smiled when Tsuge's hand slowly reached out and was placed flat on his chest. 

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss in the crane of Tsuge's neck. 

"You can touch me," he breathed encouragingly, "I'm curious about what you like," and the earnest approach of Tsuge to everything drew him in. Cautiously, Tsuge mimicked the movement of Minato from earlier and shoved up the boys shirt a little, feeling the warm skin underneath his fingertips. 

/I like his hands on me.. Oh God/

Minato gave a little sound that Tsuge became addicted to right away. Being able to read the other's mind, it gave him hints as to what the other liked, but would he be able to meet his expectations? His hand wandered up while Minato was making himself comfortable on Tsuge's lap, his own hands beginning to explore. 

"This has to come off," Minato chuckled at the turtleneck sweater, pulling on it with a grin. 

Tsuge nodded slowly and they shifted in a way for them to be able to have Tsuge remove it, with Minato taking the chance to remove his own shirt. 

Minato laid down on Tsuge's chest and began to do something with his hips that had Tsuge strangle a sound, resulting in another chuckle of the blond.

"Do you like this?" Minato asked seemingly innocent, grinding his hips sensually, rolling them into the older man's. 

Instead of a reply, Tsuge nodded and slid his hand around Minato's neck to pull him down for a kiss. 

Tsuge was a writer. His way of thinking was logical and rational. As it was, he was no stranger to what they would do theoretically, but then again, theory and doing were two different pairs of shoes. He was the type to read a manual first to memorize the steps, but the blond haired sin above him didn't come with one. 

Tsuge's fingertips continued to explore, feeling upon every rib and muscle, reveling in the way Minato's chest twitched when he made him feel especially good, touching him at a spot the younger liked. 

Minato softly moaned into the kiss, feeling Tsuge harden against his own bulge in his pants, throbbing gently and warm and all he wanted was to rub against it harder and more firmly, so he did, so much until Tsuge cut off the kiss to openly moan and tilt his head back which Minato took as an invitation to sink down and suck on the presented skin. 

Contrary to Tsuge, Minato was someone to act on their feelings, and if something felt good, he'd indulge in it. When he felt Tsuge's body reacting, opening up to him, he just went for it without thinking too hard about it. Tsuge's body language spoke for itself, and even though the older man was still a bit tense, he was willing to let Minato lead. 

Tsuge's head was swirling. He didn't know anymore where up and down was, all he knew was he didn't want for it to end too soon. 

But as it was, they had indeed just begun. 

Minato began to trail soft lewd kisses down Tsuge's chest while the other man was still taking in the amazing feeling of feeling the boy skin on skin. Keeping his promise of doing it gently, while Tsuge watched him in awe, those full red lips ghosted over his torso, turning left to pay attention to a nipple while teasingly playing with the other one with thumb and index finger. 

"Minato.." Tsuge gasped breathlessly, and Minato smiled, his lips ghosting further down, down until he had reached Tsuge's pants. 

"Can I?" he asked sweetly and Tsuge nodded shakily, sucking the air in when Minato's hand went inside while the other was undoing the zipper. 

Tsuge closed his eyes. It was so good. He felt amazing, and he was overflowing with joy that Minato seemed to like him, too. He felt proud for finally being able to tell him. 

His thoughts were cut off by the sensation of something warm and tight around his hot, throbbing flesh. He opened his eyes and was met with the intense gaze of the other who had his full lips circled around the tip of the head. 

/I like driving him crazy.. /

The young man surely was no stranger to this, angling his head and bobbing it in a slow pace, further down, gently taking more and using his tongue aswell to make Tsuge feel good. Tsuge uttered noises he had never uttered before, fascinated by the sight, the slurping noises that Minato produced adding to the lewd atmosphere. Minato pressed his tongue against one of the veins that were clearly visible now and smirked at the low moan he dragged from the older man. 

Before it became too much, Minato withdrew and smiled at the other. 

"Tsuge-san," he whispered, leaning in closer as he shifted forward so his lips were pressing right against Tsuge's ear. 

"I want to be the one you graduate with" 

Tsuge nodded, a little breathless. He tried to support his upper half on his elbows. "How should I proceed?" 

Minato chuckled at the use of Tsuge's intellectual word choice. It was surely something he also like about the other man. 

Tsuge did everything so earnestly and thouroughly. Minato always felt like he treated him respectfully. It made Minato wonder for a second what it would be like to feel the other's lips around his arousal, to teach him how to go on and what do and what feels good. Something inside Minato became very intrigued to that idea, but not for tonight. 

"For once, you could undress me," Minato said sweetly before sitting back. 

Tsuge nodded. He took off his glasses and placed them on the table, and then sat up so he was facing the other. 

It was unintentional but when Minato watched Tsuge taking off the glasses, he bit his lower lip. He had always thought Tsuge looked cute, but now he looked hot, especially the act of taking off the glasses. 

Minato sat back a bit even though the heat Tsuge radiated kind of made him want to jump him. But this was his first time, and their first night together. They would have many more opportunities for that. 

Before Minato's mind had the chance to run too wild, he decided to focus on what was in front of him. 

In front of him was a man that wanted him, aroused as hell and clueless about what to do with it, shaky fingers that reached out to the waistband of Minato's sports pants and the other helped him by standing up, pulling the pants down until he was in his boxers. 

"You too," Minato said and Tsuge obeyed, shuffling himself out of the black trousers. 

"Tsuge-san," Minato smiled, taking Tsuge's hand, "you're so cute.. do you want to touch me?"

"Y-yes.." Tsuge stammered, and felt Minato dragging both of their hands down, down until...

Tsuge felt himself getting weak on his knees. He felt light, and from between their bodies, heat seemed to emerge.

Minato's hand was on his skin then, flat palm rubbing slowly over the thick pounding flesh while he took Tsuge's hand and had it disappear into his own pants.

Tsuge closed his eyes and focused on kissing the other. He hoped he wouldn't mess up, feeling the skin of Minato's dick throbbing at the first touch, and he cautiously laid his hand around it, slowly beginning to stroke.

From the way Minato moaned softly into the kiss and pressed against him further, turning the kiss a little lewder with stroking his warm tonuge against Tsuge's, Tsuge figured he wasn't doing that bad. Slowly gaining more confidence, he did what he could best, applying knowledge he knew from books, and pressed his thumb over the head, twisting his wrist.

"Tsuge-san!" Minato moaned, withdrawing from the kiss with an obscene noise and burying his head in the crane of Tsuge's neck.

"Is that alright?" Tsuge asked, and Minato looked at him with glazed eyes.

"You're good, really good... don't stop"

Tsuge understood. What he did apparently made Minato feel good, and that was just what Tsuge wanted. To make him feel good. He felt Minato's hand slightly speeding up with skill on his own dick, and briefly realized that he was completely naked while he was still feeling up on the other inside his boxers.

"Shouldn't we take them off?" he asked, and Minato halted for a second to look at him before smiling a little.

"Actually... I like it like this.. I think it feels naughtier.. I would have been naked otherwise long ago" he admitted, slowly licking his bottom lip. "Do you mind?"

Tsuge shook his head. It felt incredible to be responsible for the good feeling of someone else.

"But I think I want to take them off soon anyway," Minato went on, slowly withdrawing his hand from Tsuge's cock.

"You want to see it, don't you?"

Tsuge blushed and Minato smirked. It was true that he was curious.

"Why don't we sit down," Minato said, gently pushing Tsuge on the couch before stripping out of the underwear that was left.

Tsuge let his gaze travel over Minato's body. It was petite, slender, and the skin smooth. He was just beautiful.

Minato chuckled. "Like what you see?"

Tsuge reached out his hand, gently letting his fingertips trail along Minato's hipbones appreciatively.

Minato watched Tsuge's gaze on him in the dim light, taken in by the complete and utter sincere appreciation of him.

It has been a while since someone has looked at him like this, as if they were opening their long awaited favorite Christmas present.

He reached out and swiftly settled down onto Tsuge's lap in one go without a word.

The feeling of Minato completely naked against him had Tsuge in a little freeze, but it went by quickly with the way Minato began to move, gently and slowly rocking his hips, rolling and grinding and letting Tsuge feel every inch of skin.

/To think I'm with him like this now, damn, it feels amazing.. I want more /

Minato moaned, Tsuge's hard length against his own felt good, and he wanted more, so much more.

Tsuge laid his hands on Minato's hips and went with the flow, rocking his hips upwards a little bit, and realizing he didn't even knew when he had begun to do that.

"How do you feel?" Minato asked, bringing his hips forward and back again, the tip of Tsuge's cock leaking pre-cum, smearing against his own belly and Minato's dick and belly.

"Fantastic," Tsuge pressed out.

"I want to do more, but I need to get something first," Minato said before leaving his spot for a moment.

Tsuge blinked, but remembered what was essential. It appeared Minato carried it around with him regularly, but it came in handy now, them having met here tonight spontaneously.

Minato placed the lube and condom on the table and leaned down to kiss Tsuge. 

"Minato," Tsuge breathed against Minato's lips, his mind trying to processing what was happening. 

Minato felt so good on him, warm, hot, radiating a heat Tsuge hadn't known before. Before realizing it, Tsuge was pressing kisses in the crane of Minato's neck, nibbling softly, making the other squirm on top of him.

"Hngh Tsuge-san... yes.. like that.. that feels good" 

"I.. think I want to feel more of you, too," Tsuge whispered, and Minato nodded. 

He reached behind himself and took the bottle, opening it and coating his fingers. 

Tsuge wanted to take it from him but Minato smiled, shaking his head. 

"Next time," he whispered, "for tonight, I want to show you how it's done and how I like it." 

Tsuge nodded and leaned back, holding Minato by the hips who began to reach behind himself with his eyes closed and a concentrated expression on his face. It was beautiful, with this bliss it was oozing, and Tsuge was almost too distracted by it to pay attention, but when Minato moaned softly, his gaze shifted to what his fingers where doing. 

It had been a while for him, but he knew what he liked and so he pressed one finger in, feeling the heat of Tsuge's attentive gaze on him which only made him hotter. He had a little exhibitionistic streak which was utterly hit at this moment and he indulged in it, adding a second finger soon, establishing a steady rhythm. 

The initial pain faced and he parted his lips, and with each moment he felt his body being to be ready and yearning for Tsuge to get inside him. 

The hungry gaze of Minato towards Tsuge's cock didn't go unnoticed and Tsuge's breath sped up when he felt his every nerve beginning to yearn for more. 

He was determined to take it slow not to hurt the other, but he was taken aback when Minato smirked and took the lead, taking hold of his length after removing his fingers and sinking down on the twitching thickness inch by inch. 

Tsuge's head fell back. He hadn't expected it to feel that tight, that hot. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to rush things and come too soon with how fucking good it felt. 

Minato wasn't even halfway down his dick and Tsuge had to hold back a groan out of sheer sexual frustration, hearing his entire body scream in need to fuck the other boy senseless. 

"Oh my God," Tsuge stammered, Minato sinking down until the hilt and moaning, placing his hands on the olders chest. 

"Hmm.. Tsuge-san feels good" Minato moaned, leaning forward, sticking out his tongue, meeting Tsuge's halfway. 

"It's hot how much you want it," Minato breathed against Tsuge's lips before slowly beginning to roll his hips, supporting himself on Tsuge's chest and slowly pushing up before sinking down again. 

Tsuge groaned, feeling Minato's tight heat around his length, his hands on his chest. Never in his life had he felt so hot, felt so connected to someone and felt like he was burning inside out. 

Minato set up a rhythm, pushing down a little harder to feel the cock stretching him like he needed it, then checking for Tsuge's face to wonder what he could enjoy. Tsuge's face was pure bliss by now and he was staring at Minato with big eyes. 

"Try moving your hips," Minato whispered, "I want to feel you rock into me" 

Tsuge held onto Minato's hips tighter. Now would be the moment for him to make Minato feel good, and he wanted to make it good. Testing, he shifted slowly, rolling his hips up just a bit, resulting in Minato sinking down again, bending forward and burying his face in his neck. 

"Yes.. good...a bit harder.. Feels good" Minato's breath was hot against Tsuge's neck, his words sweet and tempting. 

That's when Tsuge lost it. He began rocking upwards, cock emerged in the tight heat, snapping his hips harder. 

Minato cried out, and Tsuge wondered if he had done something wrong. 

"Just there..oh God.. fuck.. yess.." Minato moaned, shifting his hips and pushing them down desperately in an attempt to make Tsuge hit the same spot again. 

Then Tsuge remembered what he had read in books about male anatomy. He put on a concentrated face and tried to find the right angle again, the same spot, the one that made Minato sing for him.

His cock was throbbing inside the boys tight heat and he quickly learned where that spot was, aiming his thrusts there. 

Minato got louder, more obscene noises and heavy pants falling from his lips as he rode the other man, Tsuge fucking up hard into him. 

Minato was close, his own arousal sliding between their bodies and it felt so good, but he wanted to try and make it good for Tsuge, too. 

"Tsuge-san," he gasped, "I'm so close.. come.. I want you to come like this.." 

Tsuge groaned, his hips jerking sharply. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep this up. The friction on his cock was amazing and the noises Minato breathed right next to his ear added to it. 

"Minato.." he moaned, "I'm close, too" 

"Then cum.. come on.. fuck me.. come inside me," Minato dirty talked him through it, and his soft breathy moans and gasps didn't stop even when Tsuge pulsated inside him, and everything seemed to swirl for a second. 

Minato clung to him tighter and whimpered, reaching down between their bodies to play with himself and growled a little and then Tsuge felt it, sticky fluid mixing with the sweat, Minato riding it out before falling still on top of him before withdrawing with Tsuge sliding out, and Minato falling on the couch, almost loosing balance and panting hard, holding himself up before feeling a pair of strong arms pulling him up into a tight embrace from behind. 

"I think I can't speak," Tsuge said, enjoying holding his blond angel like this, and Minato quite felt the same. It was nice to be held by Tsuge like this because he liked him. Minato purred contently and snuggled closer while Tsuge got rid of the rubber. 

When his full attention was back, he pulled the boy tighter and just held him there, breathing against his neck until their breath and pulse went to an acceptable normal level again. 

"Hold me a little longer," Minato said and Tsuge pressed a kiss against his shoulder blade. 

He had no idea at what time he went to bed that night, all he knew was he wasn't alone. 


End file.
